


Moonlight

by Hokuto



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: It would be nice if the moonlight pouring through her window reminded her of Wei.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, time to mix things up with some SADNESS.

It would be nice if the moonlight pouring through her window reminded her of Wei.

After a fashion, it does: the ashen pallor too like the grey dust that had coated them all, and as the night wears on becoming the sickly marshfire glow that burned around Crota, around the blade that devoured Light and slammed into Wei's body again and again and again and -

Eriana's hand clenches. Beneath it, the metal desk softens from solar energy channeled outward. For her own safety, of course; Light directed inward in great quantities can damage any Guardian's internal workings, and if she doesn't let a little out on these long nights she will immolate herself past her worried Ghost's ability to call her back.

Sometimes the idea holds appeal. Better fire and nothingness than the indelible memory, the inescapable fact that Wei Ning, champion of the Light and leader and hugging fiend, had been reduced to blood and bone fragments, battered into the gross pulp of a mortal body.

(The possibility of a reset has been offered to her, gently, more than once. To become Eriana-4, someone whom Wei had not known and who has never stolen a blanket from Wei just for the principle of the thing. She has refused each time.)

Her fist begins to sink through the desk, and she lifts it, allowing the heat to disperse into the air, then gets up and closes the shutters.

She will learn the secrets of that massive, Light-eating blade. She will take it in her own two hands and call out its master. She will strike and beat him down and it will be he, Crota, whose hope is devoured and who falls to the ashy sand, powerless and ruined, a broken shell. And then, when the moon creeps into her lonely rooms, she will remember only the brightness of Wei's Light.


End file.
